


Problems

by Stantheman (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Beverly Marsh, Alpha Bill Denbrough, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha!Beverly, Alpha!Bill, Alpha!Richie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta Mike Hanlon, Beta Stanley Uris, Beta!Mike, Beta!Stan, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Omega Verse, Omega!Eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stantheman
Summary: Everyone always presents sooner or later. Right? At least, that’s the ideology little Eddie Kaspbrak clung to while the rest of the losers were presenting. He felt like a baby. Everyone else was maturing and he was stuck as un-presented. That is, until one faithful day he loses his medication...





	1. Birthday boy

A 16 year old Eddie Kaspbrak sat in his room, arms crossed as he sat propped up against his locked bedroom door. The last line of defense against his overbearing mother, who was currently screaming at him to put away his laundry. And normally, he would do it. But he was waiting, for a sign, a symbol, even a note dropping from the sky, anything! Anything that could possibly let him present. Tomorrow morning, Eddie kaspbrak would wake up as a 17 year old, and by then he knew he should have his sign. By god he was praying to anything up above that would help him.

Eddie already has enough trouble trying to deal with the majority of his grade having already presented, and dealing with the backlash of his peers at not having an identity yet (or at least that’s how he viewed it). Now he had to deal with his own self-loathing. Why wasn’t he normal? What had he done wrong? These thoughts were in a constant loop in his head as he got ready for bed and finally settled down to sleep. Though, unsurprisingly, sleep didn’t come easy to him that night.

The next morning Eddie woke up, feeling satisfied. Today, maybe he would know? He tried having a different perspective for once. It didn’t really matter if he did know, right? Not much would change, given he was obviously going to be a Beta, as both his parents were. He took a deep breath and elected to think positively that day, after all, he was 17 now. Wasn’t that something to be excited about?

17 was most definitely not something to be excited about. Eddie groaned in despair as his mother started wailing to him about him not being her ‘little-wittle-eddie-kinnnnnns’ anymore.  
“Mom, lay off, I’ve gotta be at school soon, my pack is waiting!” He complained as his mother buried him in kisses.  
He felt his Mom stiffen at the words ‘my pack’  
“Yes, your pack... what a gnarly gang of kids, they’ll never be good enough for my wittle Eddiekins.” She whined but finally let him go.  
“Alright, just be home for dinner I’m making your favorite!~” She exclaimed with glee as Eddie waved goodbye to get his bike and hit the road.

As Eddie was riding his bike down a particularly narrow back road, his phone buzzed. He sighed, slowing down on his bike, thinking it to be his mother. He reached to pull it out and fire back an annoyed response. When he accidentally dropped his medication as well. Just his luck that there was a sewer drain right by his foot, where his pill bottle landed nicely on its side, that majority of its contents now floating away with the sewage. He was officially a deadman.  
“Oh shiiiit!” He whispered-yelled under his breath, panic seeping it’s way into his system. He had neglected to take his medication today and yesterday due to his despair.  
“She’s gonna kill me, shes gonna kill me!” He uttered the mantra all the while desperately trying to formulate a plan in his head.  
When suddenly, the perfect idea struck him. Just don’t tell her, pretend you’re still taking them! Genius! He always thought the pills were useless and annoying anyways.  
He discarded the pill bottle and moved back towards his phone.  
There was a text from someone named ‘Trashmouth 💘’ and Eddie smiled at the message.  
‘Happy freakin birthday Ed’s! You better get your cute ass down to school now!’  
Eddie blushed a bit.  
Did Richie really think he had a cute ass?  
Eddie shook his head and pocketed his phone as he once again, took off for school. 

Once he arrived, he parked his bike at the bike rack and went over to join the losers at their usual table.  
“Hey guys.” Eddie said as he sat down in between Bill and Beverly.  
Bill slung an arm around Eddie.  
“Happy birthday Ed’s!” He said with a cheerful smile.  
Everyone took their turn saying happy birthday to Eddie when he noticed something.  
“Where’s Richie?” He asked.  
Bill sighed. “He’s on the last day of his r-r-rut right now, he said he really w-wasn’t doing good this morning but t-that he’ll be there tonight when we have your p-party.”  
“Party?” Eddie questioned and everyone groaned.  
“Come on Bill! Can’t keep your mouth shut? I’ll have to shut it for you then.” Stan said with a smirk and pulled Bill in for a kiss.  
Mike and Beverly groaned.  
“Get a room you two!” Eddie said and rolled his eyes as the bell rung for first period.  
They all got up and walked to class.  
‘Today should be fun’ Eddie smiled.


	2. Omega?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day dragged on as normal, except that Eddie was getting increasingly hotter (temperature wise). In the middle of his sixth period English the rising heat became unbearable.

The day dragged on as normal, except that Eddie was getting increasingly hotter (temperature wise). In the middle of his sixth period English the rising heat became unbearable.  
Eddie raised his hand lazily in the air attempting to grasp the teachers attention.  
“Eddie?” She asked nonchalantly.  
“‘Ay I please be excused?” He said, words slurring slightly.  
The teacher nodded and continued teaching as Eddie left for the bathroom.  
Eddie opened the bathroom door and promptly slumped over the sink, desperately turning the faucet in need of something to cool off this never ending warmth. He splashed the cool water on his face, but the relief was only temporary.  
Eddie sighed in defeat as he resided to his fate of blistering uncomfortableness.  
As he was walking out of the bathroom, he spotted a kid he knew from his fourth period, Tyler. Eddie attempted to smile at him in a reassuring way as they crossed paths.  
Tyler stiffened and cocked his head to the side with a smirk as he shoved Eddie back into the bathroom.  
“Hmm little Eddie kaspbrak, an omega? Guess it’s my lucky day, I can tell you’re almost in heat, lemme help yah with that.” He growled in his ear and Eddie whimpered at the noise, his instincts telling him to submit but his brain telling him to get the hell out of there.  
“W-wha the hell ‘r you talkin ‘bout?” Eddie slurred, a bit disoriented at the fact that he had just been slammed into the wall.  
Tyler chucked and went to touch the waist band of Eddie’s pants.  
“Just follow my lead sweetie, I’ll have you feelin better in no time.” He smirked.  
Eddie cowered at his condescending aura, but he knew this wasn’t right, so, naturally, he kneed him in the groin.  
“Fuck- you little brat!” Tyler screamed as Eddie ducked underneath his arm and ran out the building.  
Eddie didn’t know where the hell he was going. He couldn’t go home, he couldn’t go back to school, he couldn’t go over to a friends, they were all in school.  
‘Gah!’ Eddie thought. ‘What the hell am I supposed to do!?’  
And then it hit him,  
Richie wasn’t at school that day.  
Eddie abandoned all reason and thought as he raced his bike towards Richie’s. Eddie tapped on Richies window, silently p r a y i n g that Richie would answer, and to his luck he did.

Richie scrunched his nose up in confusion.  
“Ed’s? What’re you-“ and then it hit him, full force, like a bullet.  
‘Mine.’ He thought.  
He hurriedly shook his head to try and bring him self to reality for at least awhile longer as he helped pull Eddie into his room and sat on his bed.  
“You’re an Omega!?” Richie squeaked.  
Eddie groaned.  
“How would you know?”  
Richie laughed. “I can smell it, are you... in heat...?”  
Eddie gaped. “You can smell it!? I’m an omega!? Wh- how I don’t understand I’m supposed to be a beta?” Eddie shook his head on confusion and turned toward Richie with a desperate look in his eyes.  
That’s when Richie lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I’m sorry this is even shorter than the first chapter T^T I don’t have a lot of time to write this so it may just come in short bits like this for a day or two but I’m trying I swear!


	3. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Richie and Eddie.

Richie pulled Eddie by the collar of his shirt, dangerously close to his lips.  
“Richie!” Eddie gasped as slick ran down his thighs, throughly soaking his shorts.  
Richie growled at the smell more turned on then ever before. Eddie, on the other hand, yelped and jumped off the bed.  
“W-what the hell is that!?” He whimpered and looked up at Richie with desperate, watery eyes.  
Richie instantly went into protective mode, standing up grabbing Eddie’s wrist.  
“Ed’s... did no one ever teach you about being an omega? Or heat? Or.. anything?” He asked, concerned riddled on his face.  
Eddie shook his head slightly.  
“I know that people can be Alphas, Omegas and Betas, but my mom said that was it and not to worry...”  
Richie almost sobbed looking at Eddie’s heartbroken eyes.  
“Don’t worry Ed’s, I’ll teach you.” He said and rubbed his back reassuringly.  
Eddie nodded in response, falling into Richie’s touch.  
“I do have an extra pair of shorts if you want?” Richie asked.  
Eddie blushed but nodded subtly.  
Richie gave him a warm smile.  
“Be right back!” 

“I think I get it...” Eddie started. “So, basically, I’m an omega, I’m in preheat, I should probably find an Alpha, and my mom was drugging me...” he sighed. “That’s a lot to take in.”  
Richie nodded, but pulled Eddie into a hug.  
“I’ll be with you every step of the way Ed’s. But, you should probably leave, I can feel my rut getting worse and-“  
Eddie cut him off.  
“What if I.. what if I stayed?” He asked as a light blush spread across his face and he tilted his head down.  
Now that Richie thought about it, Eddie did look in need of some relief.  
“You wanna stay?” Richie asked dumbly.  
Eddie nodded and moved toward Richie, sitting on his lap.  
“Please?” He said and looked into Richie’s eyes with a needy look on his face.  
Richie growled instinctively and pinned Eddie to the bed by his arms. Eddie yelped in response, slick running down his legs and wetting the new pair of shorts.  
Richie Leaned down and kissed Eddie on the lips. Eddie kissed back quick as he could, and yet, he was left starving for more. Richie let his hands wander the omega’s lean frame as they deepened the kiss. Richie slid his hands up and down Eddie’s thighs. The boy moaned at the touch, giving Richie the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in.  
They only broke apart to breathe and Richie took that chance to pull off his shirt, then Eddie’s.  
Staring hungrily at Eddie’s body, the alpha dived in, kissing and sucking all over Eddie’s chest as the boy moaned in ecstasy.  
Eddie’s slick was practically soaking through the sheets at this point and it was turning Richie on to no end.  
Finally, Richie reached the waistband of Eddie’s pants. “You ready baby boy?” Richie growled. “Yes, yes, please alpha!” Eddie nodded profusely. Richie practically ripped the omega’s shorts off and promptly wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock, making Eddie cry out in pleasure. The alpha started slow, until Eddie was crying for more, face tear stained with want and eyes glazed over in a lustful daze. So, Richie obliged by taking his cock and putting the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue in all the right spots. Eddie arched his back in pleasure. Richie teases for awhile before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Eddie’s writhing in bliss. Richie can tell he’s close, deciding to push him over the edge. His fingers moved to his dripping hole as he pushed two in and began to scissor them back and forth. That was all it took for Eddie to cum all in Richie’s mouth. Richie swallowed it all while Eddie came down from his high, a dopey smile on his face. “Round two?” Richie questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is enough to satisfy for now, please review! Thank you!


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has a party but starts to feel sick.

“Where the hell is Eddie?” Stan asked as he joined the other losers (minus Richie and Eddie) at the school gate, surrounded by kids eagerly running away from their perceived purgatory.  
“I dunno, Richie knows the plan though, maybe he just left early with Eddie?” Mike provided.  
“The p-plan was we w-w-would set up at my house while R-Richie distracted Eddie with something. B-b-b-“ Bill cursed under his breath at his inability to talk.  
Stan rubbed his back soothingly and nodded, encouraging Bill to continue.  
“But I thought they’d a-at least say bye.” He breathed.  
Beverly shrugged.  
“I say we just go on ahead, Richie knows what to do, I guess we should just trust him.”  
The others nodded in agreement, starting their walk towards Bill’s house.

The majority of the decorations were set up and Stan decided it was about time to call Richie and tell him to bring Eddie over.  
Stan tried calling Richie twice, but third times the charm and he finally picked up.  
“Stan?” He said, sounding a bit breathless.  
“What’s up?” Thats when it hit him. Eddie’s party!  
“Oh shit I’ll be over in 10.” He said.  
“Yeah, why do you sound so.. distracted?” Stan questioned, suspicious.  
“Don’t worry about it, see ya soon!”  
With that Richie hung up and turned to a sleeping Eddie, curled into Richie and snoring softly.  
Richie shook him lightly.  
“Ed’s? Hey, ya gotta wake up bud.” He said gently as Eddie groaned in distaste, but turning over nonetheless.  
“Wh-“ He yawned. “What’s up Richie?” He asked.  
“It’s... er... birthday surprise.” He stated.  
“Anyway, we gotta get you changed...”  
Eddie nodded reluctantly and followed Richie to his closet.

“Where the h-hell are they?” Bill stuttered just as there was a ring on the doorbell.  
“Everybody get down!” Stan whisper-shouted as Bill went to answer the door.  
Once the door was opened, everyone jumped up and shouted,  
“Surprise!”  
Followed with Beverly shouting  
“What the fuck?” As she could smell a confusing sent radiating off of Eddie. An omega in preheat. Another dead giveaway was Eddie standing happily in an oversized hoodies and oversized shorts that were all to obviously Richie’s.

“Whoa,” Bill started. “D...did you t-two fuck?” He said bewildered and Stan smacked his wrist.  
Eddie blushed and turned to bury his face in Richie’s chest.  
Richie smirked.  
“Well, he did ask me for I-“ the alpha was caught off guard by a sudden slap to his arm and a fierce angry glare from the small omega next to him.  
“Oh shut it, would yah!” Eddie said, burying his face deeper in Richie’s chest, face completely flushed now.  
All the losers (except a very embarrassed Eddie) bust out laughing.  
Eddie let go of Richie and pulled them inside the house.  
“So are you two...?” Beverly questioned.  
Richie looked down towards Eddie who nodded.  
Beverly squealed. “I knew it! I always knew it! You’re perfect for each other!” She cooed, much to Eddie’s dismay, he blushed harder (if that was even possible at this point)  
“And, you’re an omega, Eddie?” Mike questioned.  
Eddie nodded and Beverly cheered again.  
“Perfect for our alpha, Richie!”  
“Well, lets get this party started!” Ben said to which the others replied with a cheer, and the partying began.

About halfway through the party, Eddie started to feel light headed. “Ed’s, everyone’s heading outside for a bit, wanna come?” Richie asked to which Eddie shook his head. “I need a second, I’ll catch up to you.” Richie frowned, but Eddie assured him he was fine and to go have fun. Once the others were gone, Eddie promptly landed on the couch. Stretching his body out and taking a few deep breaths, when it happened. Eddie inhaled sharply as pain wracked through the lower half of his body and he whimpered in shock. After a few minutes of him sitting in fetal position on the floor, he realized, his heat was about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t very long I’m sorry ╯︵╰ I’ll try to come up with something longer soon, I swear. Please review and thanks for reading this far, I appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!! NEXT TIME ITLL BE LONGER I HOPE!! I’m trying okay *^* please leave a comment! They fuel me to keep writing so I don’t lose hope, foskdkd you don’t have to, it’s just nice. I will update at least once a week, that I swear to you!!


End file.
